You, me and us
by Cilvanti
Summary: A selection of one-shots about my favorite DA couple: Fenris x Hawke (F). Please don't mind my grammar. Please review, it's always appreciated. Rated M for smut!
1. Dominance and misbehavior

**You, me and us**

**Dominance and misbehavior**

* * *

**_A/N: _Hellloooooo everybody! It's been a while since I uploaded a story, and since I got a bit of inspiration back after playing Dragon Age 2 for the ..what is it...10th time?..I decided 'Hell, why not give this a shot!'. Soooo here I am, writing another story. This is going to be a collection of one-shots. Please review! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters, only the name Cillie. The rest is all property of Bioware (soooo jealous of them XD ).**

* * *

As he stood before her, he couldn't help but growl. He was just so…so…ANGRY with her. How could she just go out and about, explore whatever she wished without a single person around to guard her from anything? More importantly, why didn't she ask him to join her?

She was _HIS_ to guard, _HIS_ to protect and _HIS _to love. No one should be allowed to harm her in any way imaginable. Not even a hair on her beautiful head.

"You could've been hurt!"

"And YOU should be less overprotective! I'm a rogue and I'm good enough to take care of myself!" She screamed in his face. Her green eyes locked onto his green eyes and her long brown hair clear from her face while his white hair was covering bits of his eyes.

"I protect what is MINE." He growled lowly to her, almost as a threat. Yet she didn't flinch. She didn't seem at all intimidated. No matter what he did, she would never be afraid of him. She always had the guts to growl back at him, like she did now, matching his stance with her shoulders squared, even though he was taller than her.

She was always standing up to him, never once was she scared of him, she trusted him not to hurt her. And he would never think of hurting her in any way.

"I am no one's property." She hissed against him and that was what got him over the edge, and she knew it.

Before she could take another breath, he had her pushed up against the wall, his lips kissing hers with a bruising force, teeth clashing while hands were exploring.

His hands were roaming over her sides while hers were pulling his hair at the nape of his neck.

He pushed her harder against the wall, letting his tongue explore the insides of her mouth while he moved her hands above her head, pinning them both there with one of his hands over her wrists.

One of his legs was between hers, pushing her legs apart. His mouth found moved from her lips to her jaw then to her ear.

"Say it." He growled (or was that a moan?) into her ear. It was hard to concentrate on 'punishing' her, hard to focus with her scent attacking his nose. Her hair smelled of vanilla. It was alluring, it was hypnotizing, and it was her.

After seconds of her not answering and him still teasing her neck and earlobe, he grinded his hips against hers, making her feel how much he wanted her with a grunt.

"Say it." He repeated in a slightly louder and more urgent ring to his voice.

She whimpered and shook her head while she tried to push against the hand holding her wrist together. It was no use. He was stronger. And at this moment, she didn't mind at all.

"Say it!" He growled louder and grinded against her again while biting into the flesh of her neck, making her moan and whimper before she yielded.

"I am yours."


	2. Jealousy over scars

**You, me and us**

**Jealousy over scars**

* * *

She knew every scar on his body, ever story behind every wound he ever got. She knew as much about his body as he did. She knew his body like it was her own, and vise versa.

She knew the path of his lyrium tattoos by heart and he knew every mole on her body.

She could describe the way he looked with every emotion to anyone who would want to know, and he could tell the way she would move in battles.

So when she saw him talking with another woman at the bar in the hanged man, she couldn't help but feel the green monster of jealousy take hold of her.

Why was he talking with that woman? What did she have that intrigued him? Was it the color of her skin or eyes? Was it the way she fluttered her eyelashes at him while she joked and laughed? Was it the way her top and skirt seemed to show off her body and show so much skin that almost nothing was left to the imagination?

As Cillie Hawke looked at her own outfit, she raised an eyebrow at Fenris again. He complimented her this afternoon with the outfit she chose to wear, so it wouldn't be that, would it? Was he into short skirts and tight tops?

She growled a bit and grabbed her tankard of ale harder, why was she jealous?

She knew every bit of this man. She knew how he was in bed, knew the way he would moan and what places to touch or bite to make him growl. This woman would never know that, Fenris wouldn't tell that. He is loyal, he would never break her heart.

He would never let that other woman touch him the way she was allowed to touch him. He would never let anyone kiss the path of his tattoos. He would never let her bite his pointy ears. And he would never kiss her neck or scratch her back or make her scream out his name. He was hers and hers alone, and she was his.

So why was she jealous?

It was then that she saw the way Fenris was looking at the woman. It wasn't that of lust or enjoyment. It wasn't even that of interest. He was bored and getting irritated with her the more time passed.

And so, when Cillie walked over to him to wrap her arms around his waist from behind and kiss his neck, he was more than happy to give her all the attention in return. The woman got the message and backed off with a look of surprise and irritation towards her.

Ohw, this night was going to be fun!


	3. Every first has a memory

**Every first has a memory**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and social life. It's been hectic and I lost my inspiration and creative ideas for a bit. Today I had this idea and started to write it out, and I am satisfied with the result. **

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Every first will be remembered. For every person it has a special meaning. It changes from 'the first kiss' to 'the first time he said he loves me' or 'the first song we danced on'.

Even Cillie remembers her firsts.

* * *

The first time she kissed Fenris was… chaotic…exciting…filled with pure lust. When he came to her home to apologize for his behavior, she noticed the feelings in the pit of her stomach began to come alive. What was it they called it? Butterflies? She only knew that she wanted to hold him, touch him, make him see how much she cared and that he wasn't alone. So when he was about to leave, she grabbed his arm to hold him back, to get more time. His reaction however wasn't at all as she expected. He got her pushed against the wall with his lyrium glowing and a snarl on his face. When he realized what he had done, he calmed and was about to step back. Cillie stopped him by forcing herself on him, kissing him with all her might, pulling him to her as close as possible. It was then that she felt him return the kiss and move his hands over her back and waist. So when she pushed him against the wall, it was no surprise that both had that look of lust on their face.

Following her fond memory of her first kiss with Fenris, followed her first night of passion with him. She was no virgin, but he might as well have been. He told her before that he didn't know if he ever had anyone.

She expected this night to be clumsy, but he seemed more like an expert. His hands moved to all the right places in the perfect pace. His mouth kissed her lips with care and love, making her hunger for more. His tongue felt so warm on her skin. She needed to feel more of him, to feel his skin on hers and move in sync with him. So when they were both naked, she pushed him on the bed and moved on top of him, straddling his waist while kissing him with all her passion and all her need for him. She filled this kiss with all her love and care and all her worries. She let it all go, forgetting the world around them while she lay there with him.

His hands found her waist and she could feel him at her entrance, poking her gently while looking at her, asking her permission. She nodded and moved to let him enter her.

He filled her so perfectly. It was by no mean painful or uncomfortable. It felt like he was made for her. It was heaven. He moved slowly at first, pushing up while she came down and grunting softly in pleasure. She bit her lip while she looked at the perfect man underneath her. His eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. She took advantage of his mouth and slipped her tongue in his mouth to seek out his own. The battle for dominance made her want him more, so when she picked up the pace, she saw him open his eyes with a smirk on his lips. He flipped them both around to pin her down beneath him, her arms above her head while he kissed and bit her neck.

Moans and grunts started to fill the air as they both enjoyed the moment. The slapping of body against body was heard as they moved faster and harder, listening to each other's commands of a kiss here, a touch there and the scream of the partner's name while they came.

Her walls clenched around him as she came just a second before he joined.

And she wall asleep beneath him, with him still inside of her and a smile on her face.

* * *

Their first fight as a couple was after they had returned from a mission for Anders. She doesn't even remember how it had started, but she remembers that he was growling at her and cornering her while he spoke to her in a low voice. He saw the way Anders was still looking at her and was worried that there was more than meets the eye. Of course she denied it. It was nonsense! Anders was not her type.

But no matter how much she tried to convince him that she was only his, he got angrier and accused her of lying.

This made her slap him in the face, leaving a hand print on his cheek. She pulled her hand back in shock afterwards, gasping in shock of what she had done. She started to apologize while his head was still turned sideways from the slap. In the middle of her speech however, she felt him push her against the wall, much like she had pushed him during their first kiss, and pinned her there with her arms above her head.

He kissed her, claimed her, grunted to her that she was his, only his, and that he would kill anyone who would harm her in any way.

She knew they could never be mad at each other for long before regret or lust would take over.

* * *

The most shocking of all was the first time her period was late. With all the sexual activity she had with Fenris, she was surprised she didn't think of it before. She could be pregnant.

The idea of the two of them with a kid, a toddler running around, made her smile and made her want to run at the same time.

When Fenris noticed her slight panic after counting on her hands, he raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked her what was wrong.

The answer made him pause. She might be pregnant.

He kept his gaze on her and saw her own internal battle. He thought about the idea of kids, the idea of a little boy or girl running around with white hair and her eyes. The idea didn't seem that bad at all. In fact, it made him smile.

And he did, he smiled. And she smiled in return. He hugged her tightly to him while she laughed and whipped her tears.

That afternoon they went to see a healer, 'anyone but Anders' per his request. As they waited for the female healer to come back with news, they both held on to each other. Could they expect a new member to the family? Would it be a girl or a boy? Could she continue taking missions? When would she be due?

The news bringer returned a moment later with a neutral face. Cillie and Fenris both looked at her but she shook his head at them. No baby, not with child.

They looked at each other and even though the baby was not planned, it was wanted. But there was no baby. There was no family. And all Cillie could do as soon as they got home, was cry for days on end over the loss of someone she never had, a little boy or a little girl, with white hair and her eyes.

But even though she didn't get pregnant then, she knew that they would keep on trying now that the mental picture was painted. They wanted to meet that little boy or girl and see if he or she indeed had white hair and deep green eyes.

Whatever color hair or eyes, they knew that they would love the little one with everything they had.


	4. Gain and loss

**Gain and loss**

* * *

**A/N:Hi again dear people! Today I finished Dragon Age 2 again for about the fifth time. I still love the game, love the drama, romance, rivalry and everything in between. But when I thought about all of this, the whole game and the friendships Hawke makes, I got the idea of a new chapter. I even got an idea for another story, but still working on that. **

**Read and review please!**

* * *

As Cillie was sitting against a three in a forest far away from Kirkwall and all the chaos there, she began to remember everything she had done in the years she had lived there.

All the memories of her gains and of her losses came back to her.

The first friend she made along the way was Aveline. She never thought she and Aveline would ever get along, but as she looked at the sky, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of her friend.

Aveline was strong and was serious most of the time. Rules were rules, no way around them, and Aveline would make sure Kirkwall kept to them. Or at least, that's what she wanted people to think. The missions Cillie Hawke took Aveline on were sometimes crossing the rules Aveline was so keen to keep. Even when Hawke defied the Templars and supported the mages in their grand fight, Aveline stayed at her side. Her loyalty was never-ending and she loved her friend for that.

Then Cillie came across Varric after meeting his wonderful brother. Now Varric was a character. His humor was what always got Hawke smiling. He always had a story to tell but could also sit in silence with her when she just needed company. The games they used to play were always a blast, even though Hawke always lost them. He didn't ask questions, but trusted her decision and joined her.

Bethany was there with her first two friends. Her lovely sister was so much like her sometimes, it was scary. Even though Bethany was a mage and Cillie a rogue, their minds were alike. They were both against blood magic, both against slavers and no one was alike. Bethany always tried to help people see the right and do the right thing. She even joined Cillie in running away, for as far as possible.

A sigh escaped Cillie's lips as she thought of her next friend.

Isabela… She was a good friend, or at least that's what Cillie had thought. She had her own humor, much like Varric's but more perverse. She was always flirting with her teammates, she even thought Isabela and Fenris had a thing, but that soon was cleared. Isabela was loyal to her own standards. Do her wrong and she will do you wrong in return. Give her coin and she is your friend. As soon as Isabela got the relic, she left and never returned. Even though the letter she wrote made it clear she was worried, Cillie could've used her help against all the battles. She felt so betrayed, so vulnerable.

Then…Merrill, she was heading the wrong way with her choice of magic. The blood magic everyone despised. It was horrible to see and no matter how many comments she made on that, nothing would change, not until the final battle with her own clan. Not until the final battle against the Templars. Even after all that Merril and Cillie were more rivals than friends.

And that was fine, at least she helped her on her missions and in battles.

Hawke felt the tears fall from her face as she remembered them. Her enemies, her friends…. But more and more people joined.

Anders, she met him through Varric. 'Blondie' as he called him. Anders had a total different view on the world than she had and that led him to lying to her about his real intentions. His view on the world led him to kill the grand cleric. And that led her to kill him for his deeds.

Cillie put her head in her hands as she tried to clear the image of her own dagger in the neck of her friend.

He was always trying to get with her, flirting with her and trying to make others look bad, but it never came to that.

She didn't see Anders like that, simply cause their ideas were so different, and because she didn't find him attractive. He was a friend in her eyes, but nothing more. Still, she lost him. One more friend she had lost.

But she had one person who, no matter what, would always love her and protect her, one more person who, like Aveline and Bethany, always had her back.

One more person had surprised her with supporting her decision of siding with the mages, although not without complaining and making some remarks.

Fenris.

Fenris came to her through Meeran as a 'mission'. It was a funny way to meet indeed now that she thinks about it. A laugh escaped her lips. The flirtations started from day one from her side, but he was keeping his distance since she had mages in her team. He didn't know what kind of woman she was and so she shared her stories with him and he shared his stories with her. He was always a mystery to her, and maybe that is what attracted her to him, that and his deep voice and green eyes that seemed to lure her in.

Their first night together was interesting to say the least, the years that followed were a nightmare to her, especially since during that period she felt betrayed by Isabela as well with her leave, but she could see that Fenris was struggling as well. It was after the death of Danarius that he explained his side of the story, that he apologized and since then, he never left her side.

Now here she is, in a forest, going nowhere in particular, but making sure not to stay in one place too long. For different reasons, most of her companions left her side, it was needed. All left, except one.

"You are quiet." His deep voice pointed out while his arms wrapped themselves around her body as he sat beside her, pulling her body into his lap. She gladly complied and smiled a bitter sweet smile to him.

"You were thinking about them." It was not a question, he knew her well enough by now.

"Will they remember me as I remember them? All of them?" She asked him.

"I'm sure the stories Varric will tell will make sure that no one forgets who fought against the Templars and helped the mages." He said, still a slice of disbelief was heard in his voice as he said the last part.

"What about Isabela and Merril? Isabela ran away and Merril simply hated me for being against blood magic and demons."

"Isabela will remember who saved her back with that relic, and Merril will always be Merril. But she will be thankful for what you have done for her." He kissed her head and she sighed.

"Will we ever see them again? All of them?" It was a plea.

"When things have calmed down, Varric will probably be the first on his way to us to drag us back in for more fun." That made her laugh and she knew that that was true.

Her companions, even those who were not completely her friend, would always remember her. Some would remember her for what she achieved, some would remember her for her help or the lack there of, but she was sure most would remember the loss and gains she had during the years in Kirkwall and for the person that she is today.


End file.
